nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleMania 30 The Great Heroic Battle
WrestleMania XXX the Great Heroic Battle was a Mega Movie related to the prophecy of Wrestlemania XXX, set fourth by the elder gods of autism, it Involves Nathan Battling so many evil forces such as, the Authority, Dixieland, the Armada, the White House Plummers but he did not act alone, the Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce will join forces with Nathan and the 501st legion, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Eric Young, Sting, AJ Styles, Hulk Hogan, and many others have joined nathan in his quest to fufill the prophecy. PLUS for the 1st time ever Senator Padme Amidala becomes a Jedi!! Nathan Faces his gravest test to date at Wrestlemania 30 when he faces........OWEN HART!!!!! The opening Crawl Prelude Wiretapping of the DNC party HQ in Clinton in july 2013, G. Gordon Liddy, general councel to the Committee to Re-install Vince Russo, presented a campaign intelligence plan to TNAs Management Consultant Don Callis and acting committee chairman, Jeb Macgruder, Attorney General John Mitchell, Americas Best lawyer, Thomas T Stennenbaugh, and White House Counsel John Dean, that involved extensive illegal activities against Opponetts of Vince Russo. according to Nathan it was the opening scene of the Worst Political Scandal in Indiana history and the beginning of the End of Ed Wallace as the governing force in the Wallace house. Callis Viewed the plan as a must-coup against Hulk Hogan. Mitchell viewed it as unrealistic two months later he was alleged to have approved a redused version of the plan including buglurizing the Democratic National Committee`s headquarters in Terre Haute. ostensibly to photograph campaign documents and install listening devices in telephones. Liddy was nominally in charge of the operation, but has sice insisted that he was duped by Dean and at least two of his subordinates. these included former CIA operatives E. Howard Hunt and the then CRIVR-security coordinator James McCord. in late July McCord assaigned former FBI Agent Al Baldwin III to carry out the wiretapping and monitor the telephone conversations afterward. Purpose behind the Break-in Veblensk City Street crisis Treneska Border Crossing Summerslam 2013 The Story Begins.. the International Autistic Republic has ruled the imaginary rhelm for 2 decades. we bealive that order and obidience are the keys to a healthy prosperous society. we enforce our beliefs without comprimise as the the Supreme Leader of Autism, the founder and architecht of our disability, have taught us. unfortunetly Ed Wallace and his Watergate conspirators chose not to respect the Supreme Leaders wisdom. using the PS2 borrowing treaty to intrude on our road to Wrestlemania 30 by spreading Dixieland propaganda without regard for our laws and borders. they infested our rhelm with Richard Nixons Watergate tapes in Eds room and comprimised our trade agreements. even after we purged ourselves of these interlopers, Robins Rebellion and the Sil Aliens invaded our jade moon in a futile attempt to destroy the supreme leader, only to find a baren planet and weve crushed theyre fleets without mercy. that lesson led to more and more systems to join Autism to oppose Nixons tyranny. But Nixon, the White House Plummers, the Armada, Sil Aliens, Teen Angst punks, the Authority, Dixieland, Ed Wallaces Conspirators and Jeff Jarretts Army continue to oppose us. these acts of Aggresion cannot go unanswered! as of this moment International Autism is formally at War with Richard Nixons Watergate Welcome to Clinton this is your town in the beginning after 7 years of training it Wrestlemania 30- Nathan Wallace # get on the BMX # follow the Nate icon on the map to go to the Wallace house at 542 north main Big Smoke # walk to the cemetery Sweet and Kendl # get on the bike # avoid the ballas # follow Sweet # follow Snyder Ryder # Get in Snyders car # go with Snyder to the barbers # enter the barber shop # walk into the marker to get a haircut # enter Pizza Hut to buy some food # walk into the marker and buy a pizza # stop robber # get in Snyders car # drive Snyder home Tagging tagging up the turf # get in Sweets car # drive with Sweet to Idlewood # Spray over the Remaining tags in the Area # Drive to East Vermillion border road # find and spray over the tags # go to the blip to find the next tag # Spray over the final tag # get back in Sweets car # go back to 542 north main street cleaning the hood # go to B Dups Crib # go beat up drug dealers # go the dealers place # beat up 3 drug dealers # go back to nates house Drive-thru # get in the car # Drive to Taco Bell/KFC # chase down the gang car before they cap your capares # kill Nixons gang members # go back to nates house # drive big perm home Nines and AKs # go with Big perm to emmets house # shoot 1 bottle # shoot 3 bottles # shoot 5 bottles while croching # use manual aim to shoot cars gas tank # Drive Big Perm home # get over to honey creek mall and get yourself new clothes # go inside champ sports clothing # walk into the marker to try on new clothes # buy some new clothes # leave the store Back to School Learning to Fly The HoloDuel Drive by # get in the car # take your homies to ballas territory # take out the first group of ballas # take out the 2nd group of ballas # take out 3rd group of ballas # take out 4th group of ballas # use the spray n paint to evade nixons private police force # take your homies back to nates house Ottos Driving Test Meteor Crash Target Practice Routine Deployment Courier 1 get an appointment card from your safety deposit box show it to one of the guards to see lachaise. and find out who killed the 7 GAI Agents and escape with the money Courier 2 bypass security detectors, fight the Brookings institustion guards, fingerprint scan the locking mechinisms until you get to lachises brother, once there get the name of the person who ordered the Watergate and escape with the money Watergate Crisis Cover-Up Unto the Breach Containment Cry Havoc the Dogs of War Old Soldiers Willies paper shredder Bug Hunt 1 Bug Hunt 2 Pandoras Box Stirings of Treason the Setup Slingshot Homer on the run TNA Genesis 2014 TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 First Round Match: Kamen Rider #1 Vs. Pee Wee Morris Watergate escalates Diplomatic Immunity Save Aigle Cry from the Dark a little Help Defend Becky Sweets Girl # go to emmets to get weapons # get over to Sweet before the White House Plummers finish him off # the WH Plummers have sweet surrounded in his girls appartment take out them plummers # fetch a four door car to pick up Sweet and his Girl # Get back to the house Paradise Revisited Cesar Vialpando # go to the garage in old clinton # back up rider to the mod garage # get to the lowrider meet # use suspension corrids to bounce in line with the music Lola's Race OG Loc Running Dog Barneys Rage Initial Cover-Up Wrong side of the tracks Wrong Part of Town Just Business Vendetta Erands of Mercy stardate 92945.1 # escort the evacuation transports and maquis out of the badlands # use lethal force against Watergate gangs if nessasary Rally the Wolves for too long we Autistics have yielded to the outrageous demands of Watergate. we allowed them to redraw our borders. steal game consoles without regard of rules or morality and interfere with our road to wrestlemania. moments ago Nathan fired the Special Prosecutor for the PS2 borrowing commision and Declared the Ps2 Borrowing trety null and void, the Borrowing of PS2s is now at an end. the time has come to take back what is rightfully ours. # destroy Jeff Jarretts troop transports and raiders with extreme prejudice TAKE NO PRISONERS! Business of Betrayal now that autism has reclaimed it border worlds and crushed Jeff Jarretts splinter cell in Clinton # destroy the shield generator of Glen Gilbertis Cruiser # when the stranded autistic activates the cruisers self-destruct mechinism, beam him aboard your ship and return to base That Pa'tagh jai! Escalation Plastic is Power Home Invasion Catalyst Robbing Jefferson Davis WWE Royal Rumble 2014 WWE Tag Team Championship: New Age Outlaws Vs. the Rhodes Brothers Bray Wyatt Vs. Daniel Bryan Brock Lesnar Vs. Big Snow TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 First Round Match: Kamen Rider #2 Vs. General Chang WWE World Heavyweight Championship Rematch: Randy Orton Vs. John Cena 2014 Royal Rumble Match Power Rangers Super Megaforce Super Megaforce Earth Fights Back 2014 Winter Olympics Cold Reciption Senate Watergate Grand Jury hearings Archibald Cox Leon Jaworski Hank Ruth Richard Kleindeinst Elliot Richardson William Ruckleshous Carl Feldbaum John Doyle Angelo Lano Paul Sarbannes Bob Woodward Barry Goldwater John Rhodes Peter Rodino Harold donahue Elizabeth Holtzman Barabra Jordan Jack Brooks William Cohen Cadwell Butler George Gross Ray Thornton Tom Mooney Charles Sandman Charles Wiggins James St. Clair Fred Baszart G. Gordon Liddy HR Haldeman Leonard Garment Charles Colson Edmond Bud Krough John Erlichman John Mitchell Jeb Macgruder Alexander Butterfeld Rob Ziegler John Dean James McCord Bernard Barker Howard Hunt Alexander Haig Rosemary Woods Sperew Agniew Eugenio Martinez Al Baldwin Revelation of the Watergate Tapes Elimnation Chamber 2014 the Rhodes Bros. Vs. Rybaxel Intercontinental Championship Match: Big E. Vs. Jack Swagger WWE Tag Team Championship match: The Usos Vs. New Age Outlaws Titus O'neil Vs Daron Young the Wyatt Family Vs. the Shield Divas Championship Match: AJ Lee Vs. Cameron TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Quarterfinal Match: Jayden Shiba Vs. Kamen Rider #1 Batista Vs. Alberto Del Rio Elimination Chamber Match For the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Launch of WWE Network Field of Death and Death Rained Down Long tow Home Guest of the Empire Ressurection Money Trail Lateral Thinking Maian SOS High Stakes low rider Keep on Truckin' Food Fight 1 Food Fight 2 Lifes a Beach Madd Doggs Rhymes Datadyne infiltration Dark Omens Defection Investigation Extraction Princess Rider, Ai Asuka Carrington Villa Wheres Rowlfstock Chicago Stealth and Recon Jocks Challenge Area 51 Infiltraction, Rescue and Escape Area 51 Air Base Air Force One Crash Site Hattrick Vs. Galloway Into the Abyss The Barrier Exploration of Pelagic II the Nulification on the Deep Sea the Defence of the Carrington institute Assault on the Syndicates Attack Ship To the Gates of Sto'Vo`Kor Zord-iriffic Zord eat Dog NXT Arrival Mason Ryan Vs. Slyvester Lefort Cesaro Vs. Sami Zayn Mojo Rawley Vs. CJ Parker NXT Tag Team Championship Match: The Ascension Vs. Too Cool TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Quarterfinal Match: Torrie Wilson Vs. Casey Rhodes NXT Womens Championship: Paige Vs. Emma Tyler Breeze Vs. Xavier Woods NXT Championship Ladder Match: Bo Dallas Vs. Adrian Neville TNA Lockdown 2014 Great Muta, Yasu and Sanada Vs. Chris Sabin and Bad influence Samuel Shaw Vs. Mr Anderson Manik Vs. Tigre Uno Gunner Vs. James Storm TNA Knockouts Championship: Madison Reign Vs. Gail Kim TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Quarterfinal Match: Scott Truman Vs. Mirko Cro Cop TNA World Heavyweight Championship: Samoa Joe Vs. Magnus LETHAL LOCKDOWN MATCH: Team MVP Vs. Team Dixie Death of Princess Diana and the Saturday and Sunday night Massacres Resignation of Spiew Agniew Nothing Ventured Stennis Comprimise Carver Media Center Hamburg Treason Exposed! Mortals Chiefest Enemy Crumbiling Foundation Saturday Night Massacre Oklahoma City Bombing Ruby Ridge siedge Columbine shooting Springfield tragedy Jonesboro tragedy Death of Princess Diana Resignations of Richard Kleindienst, Elliot Richardson and William Ruckleshous Firing of Archibald Cox Solicitor General Robert Bork`s Suicide Sunday Night Massacre Firings of Stanton, General Douglas McArthur and J. Edgar Hoover Asaasinations of Daniel Elsberg and Jack Anderson Watergate Special Prosecution force Abolished Release Theropy Kings Ransom part 1 Dixies Revenge Divide and Conquer Green Sabre The Hunt Ed Wallace has finally gone too far! '' # destroy Jarrett army ships and sensors # destroy the Minefields Generator array A Calculated Move stardate 50975.2 # protect Evacuating Transports # Destroy Jeff Jarretts first wave of attack A Heros Task stardate 9521.6 # enter under cloak # assess Jarrett Army Numbers # destroy 2 shield generators # destrot Dixieland borrowed vessels and Orbital Weapons Platforms # Destroy Jarretts Sensor array in sportland park On Swift Wings stardate 51151.2 # get a ship to the Klingon Orbital Weapon Platform to alert the Klingons # keep the OWP operational until the Klingons Arrive # destroy the first wave of Jarrett army ships # use and defend subspace radio relays until Klingons recived the Warning message Revenge Awakening Turncoat Duel in the Directors office The Enemy Within Shattered Universe Ghosts Watergate Deviants Red Light Best Friends Night Watch part 1 Nightwatch part 2 Safe House Bees honey pot Assasination Most Wanted Scape-Goat Clensing Midnight Departure Operation Knightfall 66 Order 66 Reactivated Blue Saber Saga Coalition Sacrifice WAR! Reuniting the Familes Wallace Alliance rebirth Homcoming part 1 A Fatal Flaw Second Wind Home Coming part 2 A Lions Alliance a Dishonorable Fight Univited Guests A Dish Best Served Cold part 1 A Good Day To Die Fire and Ice Renegade Tyranny of Numbers The Way of All Empires Samurai Surprise The Lines Are Drawn Management Issues the Senatorial Retreat Distruption of Comm IV Crystal Glacial Grave Andreavea River Circle the Wagons Waco Siege Carry a Big Stick Under Construction Bulldozer Buzz Field of Honor A Dish Best Served Cold part 2 Desperrate Meassures Breaking into the Safe in Dixieland Battle of the Heroes From Hells Heart Enemy of the Enemy Small offences Funhouse Fun House Party Paparazzi Burning Desire Defender of the Castle Badlands Discretion Assured Nice Outfit Body Harvest a home on the hills Paddle Stolen Theyll Never Take me Alive Cut Throat Business The Big Game Jock Boss Fight Snakes Day Off Flowers by irene Bonestorm Storm This Old Shanty heres to you mrs. Phillips Hotel Atlantic Masquerade A Sinking Feeling Meltdown Origins Broadcast interrupted Altered State the Fat and Furious Galloway Away Articles of Impeachment The Hearing King in Exile The Vote on Impeachment Vote on the Termination of the Ps2 borrowing treaty Pressing Engagement Hamburg CMGN Tower Saigon Movie Tickets First Date Carnival Date First Base Gone Courting Prep Challenge the Eggs Race the Vale Domestic Distubance a return Made in heaven Tanker Commander Save the hovercar Local Liquor Store Against all Odds Small town Bank Convoy a Prayer to the Heroes Fallen Beauty and the Beast Beach Rumble Tads House Battle in the Skedar Ruins Petty theft Dixie Office Spaced Wu zi Mu Farewell my love..... The Time Is Now ''greetings once again my fellow imaginary warriors! Now that the watergate conspirators home base in clinton is destroyed, our reinforcements are arriving in ever-greater numbers from the imaginary rhelm. at long last, the time has come for us to press our advantage and beging our campaign to exterminate the Watergate infestation in indiana and Richard Nixon to his knees. the Founders have forseen that the White House Plummers and the Teen Angst Cliques under theyre tudilage are most vunarable along theyre shared border. and after we squash them like roaches, Nixons plummers wil be alone, ill-equipped to repel an invasion. the Founders are wise in all things # ensure that all Newly built Allied Autistic Starships safely leave earth to the mutara sector # destroy all Nixon Anti-Ship defences on the Moon # Destroy Watergate rebel and Teen Angst fleets # Destroy Al Baldwin and Tony Ulschwitz Assemble your fleet now. Victory is at hand! Fish in a Barrell part 1 Blind Big Brother Thames Chase Kings Ransom part 2 Underground Uprising Are you going back to South Vermillion? Military Outpost, Illinois Border Arms Bazaar, Illinois Border A Gray Eminence Convoy Indiana Illinois Border Gray imports Detention deficit disorder Weapons of mass delinquency Masquerade Under Raid Legal action against Ed Wallace and his Conspirators Wear a flower in your hair Hide and Seek Doberman Los Sepulcros Spirit of the Tiger City of Walkways I City of Walkways II City of Walkways III Personality clash Sky Rail Air Raid Boxing Challenge Drug Killer Getting a-head Full Plastic Jacket 555 we tip Greaser Challenge Vertical Bird Nate 'n' Frink Dial D for Duel The Tape Wars From Outer Limits Market District Saigon Fallen Angel Stealth Dreadnaught Illinois Missouri Border Cave ridge Hannibal Release of the Transcripts TNA X-plosion Woodstock Festival of Champions Heavyweight Bout: Alistair Overeem Vs. Gorgeous George ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs Santina WBC World Welterweight Championship: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Pernell Whitaker ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat Vs. Butterbean King Of The Cage 195lbs World Middleweight Championship: Dean Lister Vs. Matt Brody BFC Super Heavyweight World Championship: Yokozuna Vs. Paul "the Polar Bear" Varelans ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Hardcore Holly Vs. Taka Michinoku ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Big Daddy Cool Diesel Vs. the Iron Sheik INTERMISSION WrestleMania XXX Press Conference in New York Eddie Kramer-Matt Brody Run-In David Vs. Goliath: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Larry Holmes Lightweight Bout: John Lewis Vs. Shad Smith Frankie Bollinger Vs. Andre the Chief Roberts Gerard Gordeau Vs. David Tank Abbott Ricardo Arona Vs. Hidehiko Yoshida Ron Van Clief Vs. Nigel Scantelbury Kazushi Sakuraba Vs. Brian Sleeman Sugar Ray Leonard Vs. Ray "Boom Boom" Mancini King of the Cage Light Heavyweight Superfight Title Bout: Kevin Randleman Vs. Rudyard Moncayo King of the Cage World Openweight Championship: Dan "the Beast" Severn Vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson Gladiator Challenge Native American Heavyweight Championship: Don Frye Vs. Jason Lambert K-1 World Grand Prix Heavyweight Championship: Remy Bonjasky Vs. Francisco Filho WBC Super Welterweight World Title Bout: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Hector Macho Camacho TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Semi-Final Match: Jayden Shiba Vs. General Chang TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Semi-Final Match: Scott Truman Vs. Casey Rhodes ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 Semi-Final Match: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs. Lawrence Taylor ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 Semi-Final Match: Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat Vs. Taka Michinoku WrestleMania Rising 2014 at Saitama Super Arena in suburban Tokyo, Japan 2014 UFCJ Tournament Alternete Match: Tatanka Vs. Tasuya Iwasaki 2014 UFCJ Tournament Semi-Final Match: Evengelista "Cyborg" Vs. Yosuke Nishijima 2014 UFCJ Tournament Semi-Final Match: John Dixon Vs. Murakami Kazunari Black Belt Demon Vs. Reiko Hinomoto Jerome LeBanner Vs. Audley Harrison Jessie James Leija Vs. Antonio Tarver Lupe Barajas Vs. Bao Quach Michael Jackson Vs. Young Sil Team Battle Series Match #1: Brian Johnston Vs. Peter Aerts Team Battle Series Match #2: Ken Shamrock Vs. Ray Sefo Team Battle Series Match #3: Gary Goodridge Vs. Ernesto Hoost Team Battle Series Match #4: Don Frye Vs. Bob Sapp Team Battle Series Match #5: Cal Worsham Vs. Mark Hunt Team Battle Series Match #6: David Tank Abbott Vs. Stefan Leko Team Battle Series Match #7: Paul Varelans Vs. Jerome LeBanner Team Battle Series Match #8: Kimo Vs. Musashi Team Battle Series Match #9: Steve Nelmark Vs. Martin Holm Team Battle Series Match #10: Mark Hall Vs. Michael McDonald #1 Contenders Match: Bobby Hoffman Vs. Jeremy Edwards Jailhouse Match: Matt Brody Vs. Eddie Kramer Diva's Golden Thong Award Match: Torrie Wilson Vs. Dawn Marie PRIDE World Lightweight Title Bout: Takanori Gomi Vs. Richard Trammell PRIDE World Welterweight Title Bout: Kazuo Misaki Vs. Kenny Monday WBC Welterweight World Title Bout: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Roberto Duran King Of The Cage Lightweight Silver World Title Bout: Thomas Schulte Vs. Charles Bennett King Of The Cage Unlimited World Heavyweight Title Bout: Paul Buentello Vs. Big Eric Pele 2014 UFCJ Tournament Final Round: Murakami Kazunari Vs. Evengelist "Cyborg" TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Final Round: Jayden Shiba Vs. Casey Rhodes ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 Final Round: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs. Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat Yule Ball (padme missions 1) this is the first section of missions where the Protagonist is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo Escort to New Orleans the Opening Ceremony of Champions Guest list Russian Roulette youre in the casino, talk to one of the women and unlock the door to get to Valentin Zhoukovsky he is unwilling to provide you information about who is the culprit of the Watergate scandal unless you win more than $100,000 in a game of Blackjack Vox Nerdeli help the Android race the nerd to the Magazine Sentry post Better than Beef help Cletus the Slackjaw Yokel collect roadkill flatmeat to collect a Satallite dish Monkey See Monkey Dude help Dr. Nick capture the escaped monkeys that are runnng rampid on the lower floor corridors to collect a blender Cooks Crush Cooks Date Nerd Challenge Comic Klepto Glass House Lure Cell-Outs Deconstruction Not the Trees run over the trees to prevent Nixon loggers from chopping them down Vs. Greasers Vs. Tad Encounter above Hogwarts Robin's Bustin Loose Ran Fi Li the Infomant worried about a sudden influx of illegal activities between Robin and Poison Ivy, the Jedi Council, the Duke of Wellington, Bruce Wayne and Chancellor Gorkon send Senator Padme Amidala to investigate the former hero-turned traitor's flight pattern. the First clue was in the Mutara Nebula, where she met Reti, Nym's Right handed Toydarian in the Lok Resistance/Mere Remenance. from there Klingon warships under the House of G'Iogh and House of Duras Warped into the Nebula to huntdown Reti and kill him. Ja'jech's Warship a Warriors anger class ship intercepted Padme's J-type diplomatic Barge and ordered it to surrender. it was hopless until the Jedi, David Forrester, Bail Organa, Torlek, Chang and Gorkon arrived with theyre fleets they battle in the Nebula until Ja'jech was killed by Torlek Arrest of Robin and Poison Ivy Jade Moon Fortress Fallen and Jedi Master Rank strategicly located among the inner layers of Nixon owned lands is the Ku'voch starbase. early in august, the White House plummers betrayed and killed the base commander and seized the starbase with a large garrison of agents. Klingon spies indicate the plummers lack the true meaning of the bases personal. the house of lern'wei governs Ku'voch and are ready to pledge theyre alliegence to the Allies if Padme and company eliminates the plummers on the base. eliminating the plummers will break the back of Nixons deep core wiretapping operations and getting control of Ku'voch will give the Coalition the means to end the Watergate crisis decisively. it will put the coalition within striking range of Robin and Poison ivys hideout and the base and the jade moon will provide them with enormus repair and production facilities. General Chang, Gorkon, Martok and Megagh will be leading the Assault on the base. Brigadiers Roch'wei'ah and Kerla will engage the stations defensive fleet while Colonel Poktarl brings down the stations shields. the heart of this entire operation are Troop Transports. Padme must ensure thryre survival and safe delivery of combat troops onto the starbase. once cleared of all opposition, you will report to the station to the general. but the station reactors have been sabotaged! padme and company will 18 minutes to evacuate the Ku`voch starbase before auxillary power is lost and the Anti-matter continment field collapses. fill your ship with evacuees and tow a captured warship away from the blast area and destroy any Nixon owned warships that threatens your mission. Circles of Power Sanctuary Jizzy T-Bone Mendez Mike Toreno Scavenger Hunt Search for Chancellor Gorkon Hunter and Prey Batter Up! Amphibius Assault Eye of the Storm Nixon appears eager for a taste of revenge after losing key territories and allies # protect Federation Sensor Arrays # Prevent Nixon borrowed from escaping Mountain Cloud Boys Photo Opportunity Air Raid Discret Deliveries Supply lines... New Model Army the Da Nang Thang Attack of the Coalition High Heat High Noon the Tenaments Outrider transport heavy Weapons and equipment pass the Watergate roadblocks Snail Trail a Clone Sniper is gunned down as Padme take the fallen troopers sniper and snipe a Watergate conspirator and his Contact Robins Secret base Stronghold Assault Garys Help Bait Russell in the Hole Jeoulous Johnny Nerd Boss Fight Character Sheets The Diary Ice Cold Warrior Balls of Holy Snow Attack on Porso Hill Pier 69 The Rumble Fighting Johnny Vincent Padme is a Jedi? Cloak and Dagger A Call to Power Unlikely Allies Prison Break Turning the Tides Torenos Last Flight Common Ground Liberation of Camp 9 Missing in Action Poisoned Skies Mount Merdakan Welcoming Committee Padme's Gambit Cataclysm The Gauntlet Unholy Alliances Smugglers Den Balance of Terror Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom Saint Nathans Bistro Krustys Escape Leon Jaworski the New Special Prosecutor Reiterating the Supeona Supreme Court 64 Watergate Tapes Obtained Release of the Tapes Best Laid Plans Zeroing in Test Drive Customs Fast Track Road Rage Punture Wounds Monster Highjack Intrediction Airstrip Meadows Trash Talk Flag nab it N.O.D Stowaway Black Project Green Goo Fender Kethup Explosive Situation Aerial Assault Youve Had your Chips Don Peyote Arcetechual Espionage Key to her Heart Dam and Blast Police Wheels Up Up and Away! Intensive Care The Meat Business Liddys Arena the Smoking Gun (Ed Wallaces order to Borrow the PS2 off of Nathan) WM 30 in sight Toxic Revenger Fish in a Barrell part 2 A Line in the Sand Dare the Impossible the Leader of the Black Cross Group Re-emerges Hammer and Anvil Demolition Squad Dragons Den Tug of War Forcing Our Hand Genesis The Final Thrust the Watergate conspirators attack on the Brookings institution has Failed. and now they are retreating all the way back into Key Biscayne Florida to Regroup. under normal circumstanses, the IAR wouldnt consider the conquest of an island in the florida keys. but these are desperate times, and the IAR is in the matter in complete aggreance with the klingons, centuri, mimbari, narn drazi and romulan empires its time to end this watergate crisis and its time to invade Key Biscayne The Sun God Erin Randall Freefall Missapporpriation the Search Tricks of the Trade Ultimate Wildcat 2014 WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony Lita Jake "the Snake" Roberts Ultimate Warrior After 10 Years.... Silver Lining part 1 Canyon Fodder Saving Lt Bombshell Beat Down on B Dup Nathan 4 Life Heart of the Storm There can be only two Castle Forest Labyrinth Miracle on Stonehedge Mtn. Nutcrackin' Last Minute Shopping Christmas Time Early WRESTLEMANIA 30!!!! Pre-Show WWE Tag Team Championship: 4 team Elimination Tag Team Match Daniel Bryan Vs. Triple H The Shield Vs. Kane and the New Age Outlaws 1st Ever Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal Bray Wyatt Vs. John Cena Brock Lesnar Vs. The Undertaker Divas Championship: Vickie Guerrero Invitational WWE World Heavyweight Championship: Randy Orton Vs. Batista Vs. Daniel Bryan NATHAN J. WALLACE Vs. OWEN HART the Real Battle Begins..... Vrak Appears Dil Blob Monster Appears Its an Invasion.......THERE HERE!! THERE HERE!!!!! the reinforcments have Ariived Nathan Vs. Cyborg Vrak Sailor Earth's Super Mega Mode! Super Megaforce joins forces with the Star Rangers Power Rangers Wild Force Vs. Miles Warren The Jedi Senator taH Pagh taHbe! (To Be Or Not To Be) 3 Super Nathans and the Super Mega Rangers Vs. the Black Cross Fuher the past Megazords Vs. past Villians and the Sil Alien Queen "Foolish Humans youre only delaying the inevitable and thats the extinction of your pathetic race!"-Eve the Sil Alien Queen "Gosei MechaZords activate!"-Gia and Emma "summon SkyShip! Realease the Zords!"-Troy "Gosei Ultimate Commandship activate!"- Noah "Lion mechazord and grand sealion zords activate!"- Jake "Voltron LionZords Awaken Now!"- Sailor Earth and 4 other Super Nathans "Voltron VehicleZords Start your Engines Now!"-7 Past Nathans "Excelsior Launch the Dai X Fighters!"- Nathan James Wallace the Enemy Retreats "Culprit EXTERMINATED!" "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours" "super mega rangers thats a Super Mega Win!" 2014 WrestleManiac of the Year Tournament 2014 WrestleManiac of the Decade Tournament the WrestleMania 30 SUPERFIGHT! the Pen-Ultimate Match to determaine the Greatest WrestleManiac of ALLTIME!!! Daniels Celebration Celebration in Bruce Wayne`s Castle Funeral of Ai Asuka Team Dixie Runs rampant Heros Unite to Fight Nathan as the Dark Knight Dixie Carter the Culprit? Nathans Ultimate Destiny Nathan on Mustafar Padme confronts Anakin Battle of Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi Vs. Anakin Skywalker w/ Alternete Ending Battle of the Chosen Ones: NATHAN J. WALLACE Vs. ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!!!! Nathan is the Chosen One! "it' Over Anakin! I am the Chosen One."-Nathan "I HATE YOU!!"-Anakin "i can hear your slaves, sorceror. youve lost your power over them! theyve risen up against you! FREE THEM!"-Nathan Post-WrestleMania Tag Team Fever Pitch Special After WrestleMania Message to Nathan WWE Raw After Wrestlemania the Execution of Eve the Sil the Canidate Premoniotions Spring Stampede 2014 Early Halloween the Big Prank Slamboree 2014 the Gym is Burning Sacrifice 2014 Making a Mark Rats in the Library Extreme Rules 2014 go see the Princpal A World of their Own 2014 Wildcat Revolution Finding Johnny Vincent Revenge on Mr. Burton Cheat code time Preppies Vandalized Townie Challenge Mailbox armegeddon the Collector Busting In Part 1 Busting In part 2 Showdown at the Plant # chase edgar friendly # defeat edgar friendly Riot # drive back to 542 north main Smash it Up # meet Zoe in the werehouse in terre haute # smash up the werehouses furniture Los Desperados # recruit a couple of DVD/VHS characters # go and meet up the vetaranos at honey creek subdivision # help Cesar and friends clear out the neighborhood of SV invaders # head out to the alleyway # stay close to Cesar and clear out the alleyway # defend Cesar # finish off the last SV occupation force Complete Mayhem # rescue russell # head to SV gates # take down clique leaders Final Showdown # chase Gary # fight and defeat Gary End of the Line # drive to Goldylocks crack fortress # go get a SWAT tank # use a SWAT tank to ram right through the entrance of Goldylocks Crack Fortress # Goldylocks is on the 4th floor in her penthouse suite, youll have to work your way through 3 floors to get there. # make your way to floors 3 and 4 # go get Goldylocks # Goldylocks has switched off the lights! use infered goggles to assasinate Goldylocks # use the infered goggles to help you see in the dark and escape as quickly as possible # the floor is on fire use the fire extinguisher # Follow Randy Weaver and family and Richard Nixon and make sure Sweet is safe. stay close and do not lose the truck # Al Haig is stomping on Sweets fingers get your car close to to him in case he loses his grip # Protect the car from Nixons police, STAZI, Majestic, WH Plummers, Davidians, Teen Angsts, Vagos and ballas Down in Flames! DOWN IN FLAMES!! its OVER Nixon! OVER! im gonna stop you!- Nathan Joseph Wallace the Resignation of the Lying Lady and the Fall of the SV Caretaker Goverment ''Good Evening, this is the 137th time i have spoken to you from this office in black and white where so many decisions have been made that shaped the history of South Vermillion. Each time i have done so to discuss with you some mater that i belive effected the National Interests of SV. in all the Decisions i have made in my public life i have always tried to do what was best for SV. Throughout the long and very difficult period of Watergate, I Felt Strongly that it was my duty to perservere in a vein effort to complete the term of office for which you elected me. in the past few days however, with the Mercinaries killed, the death of Goldylocks and the Commonwealth stripped this goverment of Voting rights it has become evident to me that we no longer have a strong enough political base in 3 South Vermillion Schools to justify continuing that effort. as long as there was such a base i felt strongly it was my duty to see this transition of goverment to its potential and see the constitutional process through to its conclusion. to do otherwise will be Unfaithful to the spirit of this decision making process and a dangerously destabilizing precedent for the future. but with the disaapearance of My Secret caretaking Congress and the subsuquent death of Goldylocks, i now bealive that the constitutional purpose has been served and there is no longer a need for the process to be prolonged. i Wouldve prefered to carry SV through to the Finish What the personal agony it wouldve involved. and my family unanimously urged me to do so. but the Interests of SV must always come before any personal considerations. from discussions i have had with Commonwealth leaders and Leaders of 4 other schools i have concluded that because of the Watergate matter i Caused, i might not have the support of the Town of Clinton and the 5 South Vermillion Schools that i would consider nessasary to back the very difficult decisions and carry out the duties of this office to way the interests of SV are Required. i have never been a quiter. to Leave Office before SVs Vietnam ends is abhorent to every instint in my body. but as Caretaker i must put the interests of Clinton and SV first. SV needs a full time leader and a full time Parlament, congress and council. particully at this moment witthproblems we face at home and abroad. to continue the fight through the months ahead for SVs Right to make the World listen would almost absorb the time and attention of SV and Clinton when our entire focus should be on the Great issues of peace abroad and prosperity without inflation in SV. i regret deeply that i was the one who killed Princess Diana. therefore........I Shal Resign the Caretakership effective at noon tomorrow. the Commonwealth Govermemt will be handed back full control as the Legitiment Goverment of South Vermillion at that hour at the High School. as i recall the high hopes for SV for which we began this 3rd term i feel a great sadness that i will not be here in this office working on your behalf to achive those hopes in next 2 1/2 years. but in turning over full direction of the goverment of SV to the Commonweath of Independant Communities i know as i told them when i leave this office the leadership of SV will be in good hands. in passing the Goverment to now again legal Commonwealth Goverment i do so with a profound sense of the weight of responsibility that will fall on theyre shoulders next school season. and therefore of the understanding pastience and cooperation the SV Commonwealth govt. will need from all vermillion county. as they assume that responsibility next school season they will deserve the help and support of all of us. as we look to the future the first essential is begin healing the wounds of this county to put the bitterness and divisions of the recent past behind us. and to rediscover those shared ideals that ly at heart of our school as a great and a good school. by taking this action i hoped that i wouldve hasten the start of a process of healing which is so despretely needed in clinton. i regret deeply any injuries that may have been done in the course of the events that led to this decision. i would say only that if some of my Judgements were wrong. and some were wrong, they were made in what i believe to be the best interests in SV. to those who have stood with me during these past difficult months to my family to my friends and to many others who joined in supporting my cause because they believe it was right. i will be eternally grateful for your support. and to those who have not felt able to give me your support let me say i leave with no bitterness to those who oppose me. because all of us in the final analysis have been conserned with the good of the Town and School however our judgements may differ. so let us all now join together in affirming our common commitment and assuring the Sole legitimate Commonwealth goverment of SV. suceed for the benefit of all Wildcats. i shal leave this office with regret of not completing my term but with gratitude of serving as your cable lady for the last 10 1/2 years. '' post-watergate Ultimate Jeopardy 2014 Payback 2014 Nathans pre-birtday dinner at scooters 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil Nathans XXIV birthday Brazil vs Croatia Slamaversary 2014 King of the Ring 2014 spin the wheel make the deal MVP Out. Jim Cornette In Netherlands Vs. Mexico and the Clark Amendment Memorial tribute to Princess Diana Nathan Pardons Ed Wallace Nathan Grants Clemency to Curts House Cornette to LAX return to the ring! Jim Cornette disbands Southern Justice! Jim Cornette grants a Tag Team title rematch with a twist Jim Cornette to Don Callis: YOURE FIRED!!!!! Jim Cornette makes Vince Russo and Larry Zsbyszko Vs. Raven and Erik Watts Jim Cornette strips Julio Cesar Chavez of the Worldwide Fighting Heavyweight Belt GERMANY-ARGENTINA III Aftermath Final Legal Actions and the Effect on Law Profession Political and Cultural effects Reactions Domestic Indiana South Vermillion Commonwealth of Independant Communites Illinois Missouri Michigan Ohio Penncylvania Washington D.C Southern Justice League Nations Africa Kenya Asia Peoples Republic of China Chinese Taipei Japan Singapore South Korea Europe Russia United Kingdom Oceania Pacific Sauria North America Cuba South America Middle East Islamic Republic of Iran Planets World Bodies List of things involved Movies Gokeiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Super Sentai World Kamen Rider World Kamen Rider Taisen Super Hero Taisen (2012) Super Hero Taisen Z Gaoranger Vs Super Sentai Hurricanger Vs Gaoranger Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue TV Games Category:2014